


Unraveled

by Goodygoodi



Series: Kagehina [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Broken Heart, Car Accidents, Character Death, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Reminiscing, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodygoodi/pseuds/Goodygoodi
Summary: Shoyo Hinata is so happy they had just won against Shiratorizawa, but its all mute after what happens.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kagehina [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155947
Kudos: 7





	Unraveled

**Unraveled**

**Summary: Shoyo Hinata is so happy they had just won against Shiratorizawa, but its all mute after what happens.**

**English**

**Rated T**

**Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

" _ **My life here was stifled,**_

_**But somehow changed forever** _

_**The two of us are joined, but might die when we're together** _

_**Breaking apart, but I can't drop.** _

_**I'm going mad, my mind can't stop;"** _

**Shoyo Hinata**

He was tall, dark, and handsome, I think I fell a tiny bit in love when I first saw him at my first match. His blue eyes were my favorite colour and even though he was rude to me the first time we spoke I felt a flutter in my heart… not fear… a challenge. What would it take to open this boy up?

So, I played my hardest with my team, and felt bitter when we lost, but once high school came, we would win. Deciding I need to say something before he leaves, I race down the steps hoping to reach him

"Hey, you!" I call out to Kageyama.

He turns around to stare at me

"If you're supposed to be the king who rules the court…" I say and despite my attempt to be strong after our loss, my voice shakes. Tears fall. "I'm going to defeat you and stay on the court the longest!" I clench my shirt where my chest is.

My first and last game of jr high and we had lost.

"Only the winner gets to stay on the court," Kageyama Tobio says his voice soft. "Only the strong. If you want to stay in the game, get _stronger."_ We stare at each other before he is walking away.

And get stronger I do, I train every single day, wearing out Izumi and Koji, I need to get strong I if ever want to defeat my rival. My crush who crushed me, on my first volleyball game ever.

So, when I saw him at Karasuno I am shocked. The one whom I had declared as my rival was going to be my teammate?

 **LINE BREAK  
** It happens when I've known him for 3 months and 22 days.

We were arguing about if milk tastes better over chocolate milk. Tobio liked regular plain milk better then 'sugar filled crap.' He was angrily stating facts, pushing me until my back was against the wall. His blue eyes stared at me with his chest heaving.

Laughing I push his hair out of his eyes for a clearer view, with his eyes gone slightly wide with shock do I tippy toe up to kiss him. Who knew when he was hot and angry, flustered, that he was so hot?

"Blech, what?" Tobio asked wiping his mouth. "What was that for boke?" he asked stepping back starring at me before rushing out of the gym.

Chuckling I run a hand through my hair, my hand getting stuck halfway down due to knots. Shaking my head, I begin picking up the balls on the ground, tossing them in the basket, and begin to clean the sweat residue, on my own. It doesn't take me long. After twenty minutes of cleaning, I lock the gym up. Quickly showering in the club room and putting on my spare clothes I lock the club room and dash for my bike. It's going to rain; I can smell it in the air.

**Line Break**

Its almost a year into our dating, we had just beaten Shiratorizawa and were on our way to Nationals! I wanted to celebrate it by eating out and begged Tobio to go eat out and to the movies! I was so high on winning against the powerhouse of Miyagi Prefecture.

He agreed and I took his hand doing a little dance smiling as brightly to him as I could.

"I love you," I smile and let him lead me to our restaurant, the one we eat at our date nights, or after a good wining streak with our practice matches. He orders milk curry chicken and I order whatever is tonight's special.

Tobio is listening to me rant about how tall and strong Ushijima is, a small smile on his face, one that only I see. It makes my heart flutter whenever I see it.

"So, when the last toss you set, I watched as Japan tried to stop it, our eyes met and I swore I saw tears!" I blabber on hanging onto his arm.

As we are walking across the street, I hear a screech of tires. Turning I see a green car racing towards us. Its night and not a lot of people are out right now. Quickly without thought I shove Tobio as far away from impact as possible, scrambling to follow, our fingers trying to clench at each other. His wide dark blue eyes are on mine before I'm hit.

Pain resonates through my body and I gasp, gasping again I feel warm trickle out of my mouth. Loud screeches then the car is gone. Someone's screaming, and I try call Tobio… what was this pain? Why was Tobio crying?

His warm arms make my body warm and I reach up to ruffle his hair.

"Tobio," I gasp "I love you," my other half smiled softly, and I raised his hand into raven black locks, tousling it.

"I love you to dumbass," Tobio cried.

Three struggling breaths then…

"Don't give up on our dreams."

I'm not sure what happens but it is getting harder to breath, people are talking all around me, but all I can do is weakly grasp Tobio's hands.

It is happening so fast, the blackness spreads faster, and with that images of my life.

_~ … ~_

_My father, mother, sister, loneliness then Tobio Kageyama, my King. My life. Our kisses hidden and private in washrooms, our rooms, and in between classes. My first kiss with him, the first time I asked him to take me to paradise. His laugh at my stupidity. His face as he came in me. My love, my everything._

" _T-tobio," I whimper and try to ignore the blood flashing through my life story._

" _Shou?" he asks._

" _Have you ever thought what its like to die?" I had asked._

" _No," Tobio answers running a hand down my back. I had called him in the middle of the night, him rushing over to comfort me from my nightmare, turn reality._

" _I dreamt that I was hit by a car… my lungs were punctured, and it wasn't stopping and just before I die… I awoke."_

" _ **The fact that I've changed somehow leaves me paralyzed,**_

_**In this world I can't control, this stranger's paradise;** _

_**Just keep me in mind; yes, please remember me."** _

This time, I don't wake up. When I know im going to die I hold onto my love for Kageyama.

"Make our dreams a reality…"

**The End.**


End file.
